Raz
Raz (also known as DJ T3CHLUV) is a regular member of the Brewery. She is currently roleplayed by Flareonforever. Appearance Raz is a maroon colored book with a pink electronic screen that displays a set of eyes. She sports a pair of salmon-colored horns with three pink horizontal stripes. She wears a pair of pale pink headphones with a deeper pink upside heart on each end. Raz is very attached to her headphones, as she wears them both to play music through and to help with her noise sensitivity. She also has a medium-length tail with a heart-shaped end. Personality Raz is a very loud person- she talks loud and plays her music louder. She has a certain lust for violence, as she loves watching Brewery patrons get into fights (especially if they deserved it). Raz herself very rarely backs out of a fight herself, even if she's greatly outmatched. On the topic of comforting people and emotional closeness, Raz is lost. She's much better at combatting a physical problem than an emotional one. Despite her seemingly cool personality, she harbors a very nerdy interest in any book that can do magic (specifically Canon and Leon). Abilities Her headphones are magically enchanted, and allow her to summon a DJ-ing set out of seemingly nowhere. No matter how high the volume is turned up on it, Raz will not be affected by the noise. Relationships Nat 20 Raz considers Nat to be one of her closest friends in the Brewery, as well as having a slight crush on her. They share a very similar sense of humor as well as similar interests (those interests being cool animals and copious amounts of violence). When Walla came to the Brewery to collect Raz, Nat was one of the few people willing to fight to keep her there. Even when the Brewery was thrust into the void by the Spectrum Syndicate, Nat20 was the person that Raz clung to. On the subject of Crit1, Raz has very different feelings. Raz met Crit1 before she even met Nat20- and the first thing that Crit did to her was destroy her DJ setup and wreck her headphones. Every time that Raz and Crit1 crossed paths after that involved something of Raz's being broken- eventually escalating to Crit completely shattering Raz's screen. Skatebook Raz affectionately refers to Skatebook as Skatenerd or Skates and enjoys teasing him (to a reasonable degree). He seems to be one of the few people that Raz respects the boundaries of. She also helped him get together with Canon during the Brewery dance, and is also interested in his drive to become president (despite being a self-proclaimed communist). Tabloid Raz enjoys antagonizing Tabloid, as she calls him Tabby and doesn't respect his so-called-authority. Despite constantly annoying him, she sort of cares about the guy deep down, even offering to DJ his wedding with Veil. Canon When Raz first met Canon, she treated him much like she did Tabloid- calling him "Wiz Guy" (And stuff). Despite that, she was always genuinely interested in his magic abilities- even if they didn't live up to her standards. Eventually, he grew on her, and she helped him and Skatebook get together at the Brewery party. As time went on, however, she grew more antagonistic towards him, believing that someone like him wasn't good for Skatebook. Raz's beliefs were cemented when she watched Canon summon Sheriff, which led to her visor getting cracked and the Brewery catching on fire. Whenever she interacted with him afterward, it was with extreme disdain. Sean Raz and Sean have only met recently, but even so, she's already grown decently attached to him- defending him after Canon had crushed his horns. Leon Raz knows Leon as a gifted magician, trusting him to help with any kind of magic-related problem- even if his powers aren't fit for the situation. Celigna Raz tried to hit on Celigna and immediately was threatened at knifepoint. They never spoke again. Walla The nature of Raz's feelings towards Walla are unknown at this moment. This will soon change. Heartgoggles.png Screenraz.png Bigeye.png Pinkglasses.png Category:Characters Category:Books